The Little Mermaid 2: Dissidia Style: Return to Dissidia
by otaku9
Summary: Once upon a time, a warrior prince named Cecil had made a deal with a mad clown to become human and fell in love with a human prince named Firion. Now, the two have their own daughter. But, when Kefka's brother comes and threatens their daughter, Cecil and Firion separate their daughter from her warrior heritage. Now 16, she runs away in search of her true heritage. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia: Final Fantasy, the Final Fantasy series or the Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.

The Little Mermaid 2: Dissidia Style: Return to Dissidia

_Once upon a time, a young warrior prince from the hidden land of Dissidia longed to be a part of the human world which he had admired for so long. One day, the young warrior prince fell in love with a young human prince and saved his life. The human prince sought to find his mysterious savior, while the warrior prince made a deal with the mad clown Kefka._

_ The warrior prince would be turned into a human, and would be forever human once he had true love's kiss with the human prince in three days, in exchange for his beautiful singing voice. The deal was made, and the warrior prince became human. But when he encountered the human prince, the prince didn't recognize his savior because the former warrior prince could no longer sing. The former warrior prince was taken into the human prince's castle and slowly, the two fell in love. _

_ But Kefka wouldn't let the two be together. He made the deal so, when the warrior prince failed, he would be taken as his captive. His father, King Chaos, would rush to save his son and trade himself for his son, thereby giving the crown, trident, and sword, to Kefka, making him king of Dissidia. He also hypnotized the human prince, making him believe that _he _was his savior instead of the warrior prince. Once he married the human prince, he would then rule over the human world, making him all powerful. _

_ Desperate to stop Kefka, the warrior prince and his friends, King Chao's right hand man, his loyal best friend, and the well-meaning, but absolutely clumsy Gilgamesh stopped the wedding and broke the human prince from Kefka's spell and gave the warrior prince his voice back. But because he didn't kiss the human prince, the warrior prince turned back into a warrior and Kefka took the warrior prince, got King Chaos, and had the rule over all of Dissidia. _

_ The human prince, determined to rescue his warrior lover, rowed out to rescue him. The human prince's friends, with the help of the warrior prince's friends, turned into warriors themselves and, along with the warrior prince and the former-human prince (who got his power from King Chaos) defeated Kefka and saved both the human world and Dissidia._

_ But, because Kefka was dead, the warrior prince couldn't turn human again. He was a warrior once more, separated from his lover yet again. But, King Chaos, seeing the love between the two princes, used his magic to turn his son human and he and the human prince got married and lived happily ever after._

_ Now, a year later, the married former-warrior prince Cecil Harvey, and his husband, the human prince Firion, were celebrating the birth of their first born child. What neither knew was this child would change the lives of everyone around it._

On an airship, flying high in the sky, you could hear the most beautiful voice in the world.

_"You are my world, my darling,_

_ What a wonderful world I see,_

_ You are the song I'm singing,_

_ You're my beautiful melody."_

In a room on the boat, the beautiful voice came from a young man.

He had long white hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale and once, his lips, a flesh color now, were once blue.

Once upon a time, Cecil had been a warrior, a mythical creature of legend who wore armor and carried weapons and had magic powers. But, after an encounter with the mad clown Kefka and finding his one true love, Firion, and defeating Kefka, he was now finally human and could have a life with Firion.

Cecil was singing to a small little girl, brown hair starting to form on her scalp (Firion found this odd because the two men both had white hair, but Cecil assured him that this sometimes happened in warriors) and brown wide eyes staring up at her father.

Just then, the door threw open and in stood Firion, Cecil's husband. He, also had white spiky hair, pulled into a ponytail and caramel brown eyes. While his husband was dressed in a white tunic, Firion had dressed up into tuxedo.

"Cecil," he said to him, "We'd better get going."

"Look at her," Cecil instead said, holding out the baby to him, "Isn't she glowing?"

"She looks divine." Firion said, looking at the baby. "But Cecil, you know the party's going to start any minute."

"Oh my! Is it?" Cecil gasped.

"We have taken off, Firion. Let the party begin!" A tall young man with blonde spiky hair and glowing blue eyes led the two, with baby in tow, onto the deck.

A tall man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of earrings was steering the airship into the sky.

On one side was a band. On guitar was Squall, reluctantly. On the drums was Zidane, who was banging them as loud as he could. On the keyboard was Tidus. On the flute was Terra. And on the vocals was, surprisingly, Yuna.

_"Down to the sea we go,_

_ Down to the world I know._

_ There's never been, never before, _

_ A child born of warrior and man,_

_ Down to the sea we go, _

_ Down to the world below,_

_ A journey to_

_ A princess to be_

_ Under the sea, and under the sea…"_

Down below, way down in Dissidia, a moogle was rushing around, all in a flutterous glee.

"Cecil's coming!" He kept shouting, tell every creature in Dissida. Soon, every moogle, Bahamut, Shiva, chocobo, and Pupu knew about Cecil's arrival.

Garland, King Chao's right hand man and also Dissidia's famous conductor, looked up at the big airship in the sky from his rehearsal

_"What's all the big commotion,_

_ That's spreading Dissidia,_

_ From Edge of Madness to Order's Sanctuary,_

_ There is no hesitating,_

_ Today we're celebrating_

_ Cecil's Garnet_

_ Today when Chao's son,_

_ Comes back down to Dissidia,_

_ Today we're going to have a spree!"_

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I've never felt this jovial in my life!"

_"The boat is nearer now,_

_ And I think I hear her now,_

_ Cecil's Garnet."_

Garland began gathering the various creatures around to prepare for Cecil's arrival. Warriors from all over Dissidia were swimming up to the ship.

_"Out from the sea we rise, _

_ Up to the world up there,_

_ There's never been, _

_ Not ever before,_

_ A child born of warrior and man."_

Suddenly, furiously swimming through the water, through the crowd of warriors, to the now docked airship was a giant red thing.

The giant red thing began to climb up the ship…only to fall flat on his face on the wooden deck.

"Good to see you, Gilgamesh," Cecil smiled, helping his close friend up.

"Glad to see you too!" Gilgamesh yelled, his only voice range. "Wow! You look different! I wonder why…" He thought for a moment. Cecil and Firion waited while the baby, Garnet, giggled at the funny man.

"I know! You lost weight! A whole lot, judging from your size!"

"Gilgamesh you idiot!" Garland shouted, landing on the deck, without causing a tremor, "He was pregnant! _That's _why he had so much weight! Not…that you're fat I mean-"It's fine." Cecil smiled.

_"Out from the sea we rise,_

_ Up to the world up there,_

_ Forever to be, _

_ Together as one,_

_ Under the sea, _

_ And under the sun."_

_ "This is your world, my darling,_

_ One world, the land and under the sea,_

_ My hope for you for always,_

_ Is that your heart will hold part of me."_

Suddenly, rising from the water, with many armored warriors like his hall, came King Chaos, all in his tall and fiery glory, followed by Cecil's many brothers and one sister.

"Cecil," Chaos smiled, looking down at his youngest son, "It is so good to-"Cecil!" The next thing Cecil knew, he was tackled by his big brother Jecht. "Oh man!" He began hugging Cecil in a bone-crushing hug. "It's good to see you!"

"Cecil!" His older brother, yet not as old as Jecht, Kuja flipped his hair and hugged Cecil as well.

"Cecil!" And his only sister, Ultimecia, joined in the hug as well. Cecil could hardly say a word. For one, he was so happy to see his family, and two, he could hardly breathe.

"For goodness sake!" Sephiroth, his elder brother, came over to the three. "Cecil can hardly breathe with the way you're hugging him!"

The three realized that Cecil had turned blue and let him go. "Sorry." They all said.

"Besides," Mateus, Cecil's eldest brother and the one who will take the throne when Chaos dies, said, "He had a child in his arms. If not for Firion grabbing her at the last second, you would have killed your only niece."

True to Mateus's word, Firion was holding Garnet in his arms.

"Aw!" Ultimecia squealed, rushing over to the little baby. "She's so cute! Finally! A girl I can talk to and teach about hair and makeup and clothes! We could have matching outfits!"

"Hey!" Kuja said, offended, "You can talk to _me _about hair and makeup and clothes!"

"Yeah," Ultimecia admitted, "But it's weird! At least in this case, it'll be normal." She smiled at the baby. "Hello, I'm your Aunt Ultimecia. But you can call me, Auntie Ulti. Over there is your weird Uncle Kuja. But you can call him Kuji!"

"I told you never to call me Kuji!" Kuja shouted.

"And your Uncle Jecht." She leaned in close. "Steer clear of him unless you have inherited warrior strength from your father."

"Aw," Jecht smiled, "Wait til I get my hands on this little girl. I could teach her about blitzball. Maybe even wrestle with her!"

"Um, Jecht," Cecil said awkwardly, "I don't think that-"She is pretty cute." Sephiroth said. "Can I…hold her?" Cecil and Firion shared looks, then said, "Go ahead."

Sephiroth took little Garnet and gently began to bounce her around. "Hi there," He gave a small smile to her, "I'm your Uncle Sephiroth. But, you can call me Uncle Sephy. I'll admit, I've never had a child before. But, I promise you, I'll be the best uncle I can be." Garnet smiled and gripped Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth just smiled.

"This…kid." Exdeath, another of Cecil's older brothers, pointed at the child, "Can I send her to the Void?"

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"That really won't be necessary, Exdeath." Cecil said, taking the baby from Sephiroth's arms.

"Are you sure?" Exdeath asked. "It would be a good place for her to have a…timeout, if she needed one."

"That's probably not the best idea." Golbez, Cecil's big brother, and the closest to Cecil, said. "Remember when Cecil was little and _you _decided he needed a timeout, you threw him into the Void and it took us a week to even find him."

"_You _did that?" Cecil asked. "No wonder why I keep having visions of darkness whenever I'm around you."

"Do you want to lie down?" Firion asked in concern.

"No." Cecil shook his head. "Nothing like that." He turned to Mateus. "Mateus, do you want to see your new niece."

"I…guess." Mateus said, for once his life, unsure. He walked over to the baby and looked at her. "She's…cute."

"That's it!?" Ultimecia cried out. "You just met the only niece you might ever have," to which every one of her siblings, except for Cecil, replied with a "Hey!", "And all you can say is 'she's cute.'" She lowered her voice in a mock-imitation of her eldest brother.

"I can say _several _things about that child," Kuja said, "Do you want my list?"

"Yeah, no." Ultimecia shook her head.

"She's beautiful." Golbez suddenly said. "She may not have your hair or your eyes," he said, "But she still has Cecil's beauty and, maybe someday, his voice."

"That's the reason why I feel in love with you." Firion said, giving kiss to his husband.

"Firion," Cecil smiled.

"So why did you name her Garnet?" Ultimecia asked.

"Yeah," everyone said, "Why did you name her Garnet?"

"Well," Cecil said, "I was originally going to go with Melody, like that part when you sing a song. Then, I thought about Yeul, Aerith, Yuffie,"

"What kind of name is Yuffie?" Sephiroth asked.

"Exactly," Cecil replied, "And even Zidane wanted the baby to be named Zidane Jr before he found out the baby was going to be a girl. Then, when the baby came, I saw her as my gem, so, I instantly thought of the name Garnet."

"And what a beautiful gem she is," King Chaos cutted in, "Which is why, as my present for my beautiful granddaughter, I give her this." He swung his trident around and from the glow came a beautiful locket, shaped like a blue gem.

He placed it around Garnet's neck and opened it. A hologram came from the locket, showing locations of Dissidia that Cecil knew by heart and mumbled their names as they appeared on the screen.

"This locket," Chaos explained, "Shows all of Dissidia and symbolizes that, no matter where her heritage is, be it human," He looked at Firion, "Or warrior," He looked at Cecil, "That Dissidia is always a part of her. Forever." He closed the locket, the hologram disappearing.

Just then, a black figure flew out from the water and grabbed Garnet.

"Garnet!" Cecil shouted.

The black figure jumped back into the water, holding the baby in his arms. The figure had short silver hair that reached his chin and glowing green eyes with cat slits for pupils. He was dressed all in black leather from neck to foot.

Two other black figures popped up next to him. The second had long silver that reached down his back and had the same green eyes as the first figure. His black leather jacket was zipped up to his neck, as opposed to the first figure, who had it zipped down partially. The last figure was bigger than the first two with silver hair that was spiked up. He had the same green eyes as the two other figures and his leather jacket was open, revealing more black underneath.

"Who are you?" King Chaos yelled. "And why have you taken my granddaughter?"

"And our niece?" Cecil's siblings said.

"And our daughter?" Cecil asked.

"Oh, we don't want her," the third figure said.

"Yeah," the second figure agreed, "Who would want a drooling little mess like her?"

"Then why did you take her?" Firion asked.

"Because it's what _he _wants." The first figure answered. Just then, an evil laugh came from below. The waters swirled and turn, the sky grew dark with clouds and the water formed a sort of cocoon.

The water cocoon opened to reveal a young figure with short bright red hair and glowing blue eyes. He was dressed all in red and out of his back was a giant black wing.

Sephiroth looked at the wing and gripped his own, black feathers falling into his gloved hand.

"It's Genesis!" Garland suddenly shouted. "Kefka's crazy little brother!"

"He's got some style though." Kuja admired, looking at the red and his entrance.

"A party!" Genesis walked on the water like it was a sidewalk. He grabbed the baby and flapped his wing, flying up over the boat. "I absolutely adore parties! I hope I didn't miss the cake and ice cream!"

"Genesis!" Chaos growled. "Surrender the baby or I'll-"Ah, ah, ah," Genesis wagged his finger, kissing the baby, "You wouldn't want to hurt your only granddaughter? Would ya? I'm so sorry," Genesis said with fake sincerity, "I had planned to bring a guest. My dear big brother Kefka, to be exact. He loved parties. But…something came up, oh, what was it?" Genesis pretended to think, rubbing his forehead with his finger.

"Oh yes! That's right! You sliced her up! One minute, you're at the top of the world, the world in the palm of your hand, that sort of thing. Then the next…you're confetti! Now, answer this, Spiky, is that fair?" By this time, Genesis had flown to the ship and sat on the edge, gripping Cloud's collar. "At all? But then, in life, who actually plays fair? Oh Kadaj!"

The first figure, Kadaj, raised his arm up and a green glow came from his arm.

"Materia!" Chaos gasped. "Genesis! You didn't make-"Oh, I did," Genesis smirked. "Oh my! In all the excitement, I completely forgot to introduce my plus three. The one with the short hair over there is Kadaj." Kadaj smirked. "The skinny one with the long hair and the antisocial personality is Yazoo." Yazoo just nodded, his green eyes dead. "And the big boy over there is Loz." Loz smirked too. "My own brand of SOLDIER and warrior. They are, in fact, just like…well me!" And Genesis laughed out loud.

The dark clouds swirled around with a reddish sort of color. Out of the clouds came a giant metal beast complete with wings. The beast flew over to Genesis and held its mouth open. Genesis flew up high and held Garnet over the creature's mouth.

"Now, Chaos," Genesis said, "Either you hand over the trident and your sword to me, or the baby becomes food for my pet."

Chaos stood there, a decision on his hands. On one hand, he would have his throne and his power and it wouldn't be in Genesis's hands. But on the other hand, he would lose his granddaughter and it would break Cecil's heart.

Chaos lowered the trident. "You can have…whatever you want, Genesis. Just…don't harm little Garnet." Genesis pulled the baby back in his arms and flew over to Chaos.

"Well, well, I get the trident, avenge poor Kefka, and it's not even 10 o' clock. Not a bad morning I say, eh Garnet?"

Quick as a flash; Cecil had a plan. He pulled his own sword out and slashed the rope, causing the sails to hit into Genesis.

"Now!" Garland ordered. He pulled out his own sword, Gabranth pulled out his two, and Gilgamesh had his lance.

Sephiroth pulled Masamune, Ultimecia had her magic ready as well as Kuja and Exdeath and Golbez. Jecht hefted up his ginormous sword, and Mateus held out his staff.

Garland split his sword into two and attacked Kadaj. "Take that!"

Gabranth charged at Loz, knocked him away, then leapt down onto him, sinking him down into the water. "There!"

Gilgamesh came on. "Time to get the emo boy wannabe!" A giant red boxing glove fist came and punched Yazoo in the face. "Rocket Punch!" He shouted the name of his attack.

"You know," Garland said, "The key to a good attack is to not say the name of your attack out loud."

"Whatever!" Gilgamesh shouted.

"My turn." Mateus said. "Time to get that wretched creature out of here."

"Mateus!" Ultimecia gasped. "Shame of you to say that about Kuja!"

"Hey!" Kuja shouted.

"I meant the metal creature." Mateus sighed. He produced a magical crest that shot projectiles at the metal creature. "Suffer, metal beast!" The beast roared in pain.

Golbez shot a dark ball of energy at Genesis. "No escape!...Allow me to give you something!"

"My turn!" Exdeath shouted. He summoned orbs of nothingness that surrounded the young figures and attacked them on all sides. "Death approaches!"

Ultimecia fired arrow-shaped bolts the metal creature. "Right through!" She shouted.

"My turn to take down the wannabe prima donna!" Kuja shouted. He shot 5 rings of holy energy that took Genesis down a bit. "Oh yeah!"

"My turn! That beast is mine!" Jecht attacked the metal creature with a series of sword attacks. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! One more!"

"My turn!" Sephiroth said. He flew fast, attacking Genesis. "Fly…Not there." And he swung his sword around, energy waves crashing onto the redhead.

When Genesis had been attacked by the sails, he had, thankfully, dropped Garnet. Unfortunately, the beast was ready to eat the baby.

"No!" Cecil shouted. Without a word, Chaos pointed his trident at the beast and it instantly transformed…into a metal chocobo.

The once monstrous creature screeched out in sadness. Firion grabbed a rope and swung out, catching his daughter in his arms.

"Why do you have my wing?" Sephiroth demanded.

"What wing?" Genesis asked playfully. "Oh wait! You mean this wing?" He flapped the wing.

"Yes," Sephiroth growled. "That's _my _wing."

"Yours?" Genesis said. "I'm afraid not. It's _my _wing. A gift…from my dear brother." He pushed Sephiroth away. "This isn't the end, Chaos. It's only the beginning!" And the water around him formed another cocoon around him. Chao's guards tried to get him, but he was already gone.

Later, Cecil, Firion, his friends, Chaos, Cecil's siblings, Garland, Gabranth, and Gilgamesh all headed back to Firion's castle.

"Genesis is still out there." King Chaos said. "We've searched all over Dissidia. He just…vanished."

"We'll keep trying," Mateus said sadly, "We'll-"Sweetie no." Cecil scolded Garnet, who was trying to crawl to the water. Cecil picked her up.

"We can't," Cecil said, "She can't…go into the sea. Genesis is still out there. He'll harm Garnet unless she stays away. And…" Cecil breathed, looking sadly at everyone. "I won't either."

"But Cecil-"I'm sorry, Gabranth, father, everyone," Cecil told them, "But if Genesis is anything like Kefka, he will never give up…until he has what he wants." He looked down at Garnet, who was sucking on her locket. He ripped it off of her neck. "She can't know anything. She can't know about who I was once, or about warriors, or Dissidia. Or her family. Not even you, daddy. " He gave the locket back to his father.

"You're right, Cecil," Chaos said sadly. "We…we won't bother you any further." And he began to walk away.

"But we can't just go!" Kuja shouted.

"There has to be another way!" Ultimecia agreed.

"You're not supposed to separate-"He's right, Jecht." Sephiroth said sadly.

"To be out of Garnet's life forever," Mateus sighed, "Will be the best, for our family's safety."

Jecht sighed. "Alright." He walked up to his little brother. "Goodbye, Cecil."

"Goodbye." Cecil said. And the two hugged, Jecht making sure not to crush him again.

"Goodbye." Ultimecia said sadly. "Be the best girl you can be." She said to Garnet.

"Goodbye." Kuja said. "Goodbye…you little…canary." He said to Garnet.

"Canary?" Cecil asked, confused.

"I think she'll have a beautiful voice, like you do, Cecil. Be glad I didn't use any of the other names on my list."

"Goodbye." Sephiroth said. "May you two be happy." He said to Cecil and Firion.

"You always say that." Cecil said.

"I mean it." Sephiroth said. "Just…do."

"Goodbye." Exdeath said. "Remember what I said about the Void."

"I won't." Cecil said.

"Take care, Cecil." Mateus said. He awkwardly hugged his brother. He was never much of a hugger.

"Goodbye, Cecil." Golbez said. The two embraced, the baby right in between.

"Goodbye, Theodor." Cecil said.

"I'll never forget you, Cecil." Gabranth said. "Neither will I." Garland agreed. "Same here! Never forget me either!"

"I won't." Cecil sadly smiled. "Goodbye." And his family and friends sadly walked away, sinking deeper and deeper into the water until they were gone entirely.

"What do we do now, Firion?" Luneth asked innocently. Firion looked at his friends, sad now that their new friends were gone. That the new life they had, warriors and humans together, was destroyed by one man.

"We…" He looked at his husband, then his child. "We build a wall." He walked towards his friends, ignoring the tears that were streaming out of Cecil's eyes. "No one will get to the water…and no one will come into the kingdom."

Far away, as his children sadly swam back to Dissidia, Chaos looked at the locket for his beloved granddaughter. He had pictured being there for her birthday, picnics on the beach, laughing and playing and swimming in the water, the joy of being called, "Grandpa." All ruined, all destroyed.

"Genesis!" He yelled out, causing tremors through the water. He slammed his sword down and threw the locket as far as he could.

The locket, as it fell into the water, opened up and showed the images of Dissidia, meant for the eyes of someone so young, so innocent. As it hit a rock and landed at the bottom, it closed up.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia: Final Fantasy, the Final Fantasy series or the Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.

The Little Mermaid 2: Dissidia Style: Return to Dissidia

_Chapter 2_

_ 16 years later_

Cecil wished he had taken Exdeath's offer. Garnet was like Cecil in every way. She was stubborn, curious, and she kept Cecil and Firion on their toes. It was harder because she was a girl too. Cecil had only grown up with one sister and Firion was an only child at birth. She pretty much made the two want to tear their hair out.

Now, on her 16th birthday, Cecil was furiously running through the castle, dressed in a black tunic, his white hair pulled into a ponytail, trying to find his rambunctious daughter.

"Garnet!" He shouted. "Where is that girl?" He walked into the ballroom where he saw Terra carrying a pile of folded clothes. "Terra," he said, "Have you seen Garnet?"

"I'm afraid not, Cecil," Terra said, "Not since this morning."

"Neither have I." Tifa called out, trying to help put up a giant banner that said "Happy 16th Birthday, Garnet".

"Same here!" Yuna agreed, helping out Tifa.

"I'm afraid I have not seen that wild child." Shantotto said, striding past Cecil. Cecil, not seeing his daughter here, decided to go ask Laguna for help.

Laguna, meanwhile, was delicately putting the last of the 16 candles onto the cake. The cake was tall and pink, reaching up to the ceiling like a mini-pink castle. The words "Happy birthday Garnet" were written on the side in pink frosting.

Helping him up the huge cake were his son Squall, followed by his friends, Zidane and Bartz, and even the castle's guard Cid and his son Light.

"Hurry up, Laguna," Zidane groaned, "My arms are getting tired." "Just one last finishing touch." Laguna said, reaching down to put the candle on.

"Laguna, Squall, Zidane, Bartz, Cid, Light," Cecil opened the door, "Garnet isn't in here, is she?"

"Afraid not Cecil," Laguna said, "But look at this cake! 16 candles just right!"

"Do you want me to hunt her down and put her on my rack?" Cid asked, grinning.

"That won't be necessary." Cecil said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "It would make her taller!"

"Dad." Light groaned. "Cecil doesn't want that and neither do I."

"Why don't you want to run the family business son?" Cid asked.

"Because I don't like torturing things for fun like you do!" Light yelled back.

"Guys! Watch it!" Laguna shouted. "You almost made me ruin my cake!"

"I am not torturing things for fun!" Cid insisted. "I am trying to do justice!"

"If justice means laughing as you spin people on a wheel and throw swords at them, then I want no part of the justice!"

Cecil sighed at the arguing father and son and the three friends and the chef and closed the door.

As soon as Cecil was out of sight, familiar black hands pulled up a familiar hulking red body. "Oh yeah!" He shouted. "This party is going to be off the hook! But…wait a minute…where's the guest of honor!?"

Said guest of honor was nowhere in the castle, but instead, outside. Yes, Garnet was so like her father that she even rebels against them and goes places where she isn't supposed to.

Sitting on a rock in the water was Garland, big hulking armor and all. "'Garland, you watch over Garnet' he said," Garland mimicked Chaos. He hopped off the rock and began to swim a bit. "I'm too old for this _babysitting_!" Yes, just like with Cecil before, Garland was now forced to watch over Garnet.

"I should be in Costa de Sol, lying on the beach, sipping a nice tropical drink with the little umbrellas-"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" A giant splash hit near Garland. Out from the water came Gilgamesh, swimming over to Garland.

"Not babysitting another teenager!" He dived into the water to find Garnet. As he landed, several Moogles saw him and began running in different directions.

Finally, Garland found Garnet, swimming with a Levithan. "Garnet!" He called out. Garnet didn't seem to hear Garland and swims back up. So Garland swims back up to follow the girl.

Garnet had grown up quite well. She was beautiful, with long brown hair she pulled into a low ponytail and wearing an orange jumpsuit, and a white shirt. Her red gloves and red boots were on the shore, hidden under a rock.

As Garland climbed onto the same rock as Garnet, she smiled down at them. "Hey, Garland, hey Gilgamesh, what's kicking?"

"What's kicking?" Gilgamesh asked, trying to remember why he fell out the window for. "Wait, don't rush me!"

"You know perfectly well what's 'kicking'!" Garland shouted at Garnet. "Now come on, you're going to be late for-" But Garland's sentence was unfinished as Garnet jumped back into the water. The water splashed onto Garland, causing him to cough out what had gotten into his throat.

"Oops," Garnet giggled, "Sorry Garland."

"Garnet, child," Garland cried out, "How many times do I have to tell you that-"It is especially forbidden for you to swim beyond the safety of your borders. And any such is a total disregard of the rules, don't you know?" Garnet said, quoting Garland's constant instruction to her.

"Stop that." Garland simply said. "Such a show-off-"Like your father." Garnet quoted again.

"Oh come on, Garland," Garnet explained, "I really just can't help it. I love the sea. The water, the beautiful creatures, a grand world to explore, it just all fascinates me, you know?" And before Garland could say anything else, Garnet dived back into the water, splashing the giant armored man once again.

"Garnet Til Alexandros Harvey!" Garland shouted, using Garnet's full name, "Get back here this instant!" And he dived in after her.

"Hey!" Gilgamesh cried, not wanting to be alone. "Don't leave me!" And he followed the two down.

As Garland went below the surface, he shouted, "You are just like-" But Garnet was too far away for her to hear.

"Just like what?" Gilgamesh asked as he went under the surface too.

"Not what. _Who._" Garland explained to Gilgamesh. "Garnet is just like her father in every way possible except for her appearance."

"Yeah," Gilgamesh agreed, "Appearance-wise, she looks just like her grandmother." Garland just glared at the red man and continued to follow Garnet.

"What?" Gilgamesh called out. "She does!" No answer. "I'm not kidding." Still no response, only the big sea. "Come on, Garland! Don't leave me like this!" And he swam after his "friend".

Garnet, meanwhile, hadn't noticed the exchange between the two warriors. She was too busy collecting various parts of the ocean. Like Cecil, she also had an interest in artifacts and objects that weren't a part of her world. Whenever she found something in the ocean that interested her, she would collect it in her satchel and keep it safe in a box in her room hidden from the eyes of her fathers.

As Garnet swam over a chasm, from the corner of her eye, there was a light pouring out of the chasm. She swam back and the light was there, reflected by the sun. From her perspective, it looked like some sort of blue gem. She swam down into the chasm and grabbed the blue gem.

The gem was dirty, covered with the sand and debris of floating through the ocean for some time. And Garnet saw that it wasn't just a blue gem, but a locket.

From far away, in an old building that looked to have been abandoned for so many years, the famous mad red-headed warrior was running all over the what looked like a lab, working on his various…experiments.

From out of his tubes came more and more warrior/SOLDIERs, just like Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. And while he was doing this, he was also making a cure to save his poor metal beast, now a metal chocobo.

"Alright," Genesis smirked, "I think I got it right now, my beauty."

"Kweh!" The metal chocobo merely answered.

"This better work." Kadaj whined, lounging on the futon, "It's been so hard finding gyshal greens for 16 years."

"And hard work." Loz agreed.

"Oh stop your whining!" Genesis turned back to them. "Now I know why I stripped Yazoo's emotions out of him. Makes him more compliant than you two." He pulled out the syringe. "Now be dears and hold him down."

Obeying, Kadaj and Loz held the metal chocobo by his wings, the creature crying out in fear and pain. Genesis walked slowly up to the chocobo and, choosing the wing Loz was holding, injected the needle into the chocobo.

The two let go of the chocobo as it slowly started to grow into the big giant creature it once was.

"Yes!" Genesis pumped his fist.

"It's working!" Kadaj cried out.

"It really is!" Loz exclaimed. But just as quickly as their excitement rose, did it shrink. The giant creature shrunk down so fast and became…

"A moogle!?" Kadaj and Loz cried out. "You turned our vicious creature into a moogle!"

"K…upo?" The metal moogle said.

"I can fix this." Genesis said.

"Another failed attempt at fixing our Bahamut SIN?" Yazoo coldly asked as he walked into the lab.

"I said I could fix this!" He rushed around furiously, finding various items to put into his cure. When he finally had a new one, he injected it back into the now metal moogle.

"Kupo! Kupo! Kupo!" The poor moogle cried out as the needle pierced its fur.

The injection didn't work as well as last time. It had turned him instead into a flan.

The three silver-haired men just raised their eyebrows at him.

"I can fix this!" Genesis insisted. And he kept doing this for at least two hours.

Finally…they at least got him back into a metal chocobo.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Genesis shouted as he flung his test tubes aside and slumped onto the floor in tears. "Why did I think I could do this!? The power of the trident is too strong for even me!"

"There, there, Genesis." His three experiments came over to his side. "You just need to sit down, that's all." They sat him down on the futon and reassured and comforted the exhausted warrior.

"Yeah," Loz agreed, "It's not your fault you can't be like your brother." Kadaj and Yazoo covered Loz's mouth.

Genesis froze, standing up to face the three. "What. Did. You. Say?" He gritted.

"He said nothing." Kadaj quickly replied.

"Absolutely nothing." Yazoo agreed. Loz, however, was the strongest of his brothers. He removed their hands from his mouth and said,

"I'm just saying, it's not your fault that you aren't as powerful as-"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Genesis screamed. His black wing burst out of his back, his skin turning sickly white, his eyes yellow, his red hair turning snow white.

"You are criticizing me," Genesis growled an animalistc growl. "That is all my mother ever did with me." He pulled a picture up on his desk.

The picture showed a beautiful young woman with long red hair pulled into a ponytail by a yellow cloth. She had beautiful blue eyes and she smiled sweetly at the camera. She was dressed in a blue top, black skirt, a white labcoat, and red high heels.

"It was always, 'Kefka this' and 'Kefka that'-or, here's the worst, 'Why can't you be more like your brother….KEFKA'"!

He pulled out a long red sword and threw it straight at a picture on his wall of his brother Kefka grinning madly at the camera. Unfortunately, the sword only hit the top of his head.

"_That _is why I need the trident and the sword," Genesis explained to his clones, "To save our poor precious Bahamut SIN," He stroked the metal chocobo, "And to do what my brother could never do; Rule over both Dissidia and the human world. Then, finally, my dear mommy will be proud of me. All we need know is the girl."

"You mean Garnet?" Kadaj asked.

"Exactly." Genesis said.

"Why do we need her?" Loz asked.

"Because she is the daughter of Cecil Harvey and his dear husband, Firion…"

"…The ones who had killed your brother in the first place."

"Exactly." Genesis answered.

"So you wouldn't be just getting your revenge," Kadaj said.

"And something precious to Chaos," Yazoo continued.

"But you would also…I got nothing else." Loz said.

"Well," Genesis said, "Cecil hasn't exactly been telling Garnet of his…heritage."

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
